Firsts
by clow-san
Summary: A collection of Oneshots, featuring Ichigo and Orihime. If you are an Ichiori fan or a plain Bleach fan. You will truly enjoy this. But this is my first time so go easy on me.R
1. Ichigo's Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH... even though i would like to own it.  
+ Ichigo's Calling+

Ichigo ran faster. He didn't care whether the wounds on his body are throbbing in pain. His attention was on his destination. Inoue's reitsu. he felt it earlier. It was weak but definitely hers.

Ichigo didn't know how long he was in Hueco Mundo with his gang but he knew one thing for sure, they HAVE to save Inoue. And now he was sure she's alive. He never felt this rejubilant before. He could feel adrenaline pumping in his veins.

I'm coming Inoue. Hold on. He quickly turned in a corner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0--0-0-0-0 Rukia panted heavily. It's getting harder to follow Ichigo. He was running faster than ever even though he has sustained massive injuries. Where is he getting his strength? She thought. She's falling far behind. Renji, Ishida and Chad was in front of her, and they are not showing sings of slowing down. Damn. She told herself.

"oi! Rukia! Faster. Ichigo's running out of sight." Renji's voice snapped Rukia back to reality.  
"ah." Rukia answered, urging her legs to move faster. Just a little bit more.

-0-0-00-0-0---0-0-00--00-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0---0 Ichigo halted to a stop. He felt Inoue's familiar reitsu behind the door on his left. He grabbed Zangetsu from his back.

"Ichigo! Matte" Renji called. He was followed by Ishida, Chad and lastly Rukia.  
They gathered around the door. Ichigo's usual frown deepen. He took a big gulp of air then slowly opened the door knob. They were swallowed by a bright light. then the door closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. they were in a vast valley. the sun is shining brightly on the cloudless sky. Where the hell am I? he asked himself. He stood up and saw that the others are also awake. Chad was rubbing the base of his neck. Ishida is cleaning his glasses and Renji was helping Rukia get up.

" Where are we?" Ichigo asked "A stimulator." Ishida answered.  
"A what?!?" "A stimulator. I read about in one of the papers on the while we're on the main room. It's a generated enviroment to train, I suppose." Ishida explained, a matter-of- factly.  
"This is a room to train?" Rukia repeated, the place looked too peaceful.  
"I wish Uhahara's training ground..." Ichigo started but he was distracted by a figure standing beside a tree. A figure with red hair. "Inoue!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-00-0-0--0-0-0--0-0--0-  
"Inoue!" Ichigo called again as he ran towards her. She turned around. Ichigo could see that she was shocked. But why is she shocked? Isn't she suppose to be happy? What's happening?  
"kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Renji-kun... Minna.." Inoue ennumerated. She looks like she's about to cry. " Why are you here"  
"WHY?!?" Ichigo said, enraged" To SAVE you that's why." His scrowl deepening, but it quickly soften when he saw tears in Inoue's eyes. "you shouldn't have come." Inoue said. " you might be in trouble"  
"Don't tell us bullshit like that now." Renji butted in.  
"They are right Inoue-san" Rukia added "And besides, the gang isn't complete without you Inoue-san." Ishida said.  
"You're our friend." Chad grunted "Arigatou." Inoue said, with a small smile,"Demo"  
"Ah!" Ichigo exclaimed, as he grabbed Inoue's hand, he will not hear anymore excuses. "I promised to save you Inoue. And i will SAVE you, whether you like it or not"  
She opened her mouth to complain, but quickly closed it when she saw Ichigo's scrowl.  
" Ne, ne... don't scare her." Rukia said. Ichigo glared at her. He was still holding Inoue's hand. He didn't dare lose his grip for the fear that this is one of Hueco Mundo's illusion. They will all go home. " Come on. We need to go." Renji said. Ichigo nodded in agreement. they begun to move. But an applause was heard.  
"What do we have here? A playful yet evil voice said for nowhere.  
The gang stopped at their tracks.  
"Aizen-sama!" Inoue exclaimed.  
Aizen smiled slyfully. " Trying to save her huh, Kurosaki Ichigo"  
"I will. Aizen." Ichigo said, determination on his eyes.  
"Then i guess you have to kill me." Aizen said, as an energy ball formed on his hand. " good night Kurosaki Ichigo."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
It happened so fast Ichigo didn't have the time to react. Last thing he knew Inoue's in his back then she was in front of him. Blocking the energy ball Aizen shot at them. Then she fell. Ichigo caught her. No! no! this isn't happening. he thought, frantically. He's the one who's suppose to be protecting her not the other way around. Not Inoue's laying on his lap, her blood flowing. I'm not losing you. 'ORIHIME!" he shouted. He didn't know what else to say. "Please stay with us. We need you. I need you" He whispered the last part. hoping she will smile.  
Aizen applauded. "Too sweet. It's making me cry." he said, with an evil grin.  
Renji, Chad and Ishida, flinched in anger. the man is pure evil. "Kurosaki, we could take care of this man." Renji said. as he pulled Zabimaru out.  
Chad and Ishida nodded in agreement. But ichigo already stood up.  
"Rukia. Take care of her." Ichigo said, motioning towards Inoue.  
"Ah." Rukia answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Rukia, sat there with Inoue on her lap. She never saw Ichigo that way before. His reitsu was stronger. She was practically blown away by it. Somehow, Inoue's still smiling. Fool! Rukia wanted to tell her. You're dying and you're still smiling. Then she looked at the other members of their group. This will be a hell of a fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ready as hell!" Renji said, Excitement on his voice.  
"We will beat this guy up!" Ishida said, angrily.  
"For Inoue.' Chad muttered,  
Ichigo nodded. For her. He said to himself. For Orihime.

End

A/n: Well sorry, if it wasn't too good. Structural reviews are fully appreciated. See you next update!

-clow-san 


	2. his realization

A/n: Thanks to all who've read the first chapter. I will try and follow "Sealed Melody's" advice and put a distinction in the lines and events. I hope this will be a better chapter! This is sorta sequel to the first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Sorry to disappoint you. But the story is mine.

His Realization

Clow-san

Orihime was running up the school stairs. She laughed and called down to him. "Kurosaki-kun faster!" Her smile was magical. Ichigo tried to keep up but he felt heavy. "Matte!" he begged. "Onegai."

She's becoming blurry. He's losing sight of her. _I must reach her!_ He thought. Ichigo forced his body to move but when he looked up again she's gone. "No! Orihime!" Then darkness swallowed him.

Ichigo Kurosaki bolted upright as the sound of his alarm clock filled his room. Still dazed, he pressed the clock's button. It read, 7:05am. He slid his leg out of the comforter. The floor was cold. The remnants of his dream still in his mind. _I didn't reach her_. He said to himself as he clenched his fist.

It's been days since he had beaten Aizen, saved Soul Society and the human world from total destruction and rescued Orihime. Now aside from killing random Hollows. There's pretty much nothing to do but schoolworks. The days are boring, aside from the usual "visits" the captains from soul society gave him.

The cold shower didn't helped in erasing the dream in his mind. It's still there as vivid as if it were true. _It's just a dream Ichigo_. He reminded of himself. _Orihime will go to school_. Then the thought of Orihime made him blush. His body ached, as if longing for something. _Damn. Since when thinking of Orihime made me feel this way._ He asked himself. Ever since what happen in Hueco Mundo, the thought of losing her. It's unbearable. He never thought of anyone that way before. Well, maybe for his family, but in some ways the way he felt for Orihime is different. What is it? He turned the showerknob. The water gushes in stronger. _Clear your head Ichigo._ Then somebody knocked at the door.

"Oni-chan..." Yuzu's voice called at the other side of the door.

"Yeah... what's the matter?" Ichigo answered as he turned the shower down.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo could hear worry in her voice

Ichigo frowned. As if he can. "No, I'm fine Yuzu." He said as turned off the shower and grabbed his towel.

"Good!" Yuzu exclaimed, cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready so get down when you're ok. So it wouldn't be cold. Okay?"

"Ah." Ichigo grunted. He heard Yuzu footsteps dying. He went out of the bathroom. He begun dressing. The crisp white shirt felt good on his skin. When he was done he went downstairs.

"Ohayo" Ichigo greeted, as he entered the kicthen

"OHAYO!" Isshin came out of nowhere and tried to knock Ichigo down but was stopped when Ichigo's fist hitted him squarely on the face. "Good, I have nothing to teach you anymore." He said as he slided down as a lump in the floor. Ichigo ignored him and walked towards the table.

"Ohayo, Ichi-nii." Karin greeted.

Ichigo nodded in response, as Yuzu gave him a plate of pancakes.

"Eat up Oni-chan.' Yuzu said, happily.

"Arigatou." He responded as he began eating hastily. He had morning duty.

He finished the breakfast and begun walking to school. The cool breeze was blowing on his face. The dream had settled at the back of his mind now. He saw a small girl with red hair, she was being bullied by two boys.

"What's the matter with your hair?" The taller boy said as he pulled the girl's ribbon.

"It looks wierd." The other boy said.

"Oi!" Ichigo said, angrily. "Leave her alone."

The two boys backed away as Ichigo moved towards them. Then they ran as fast as they can.

"Hmp! Cowards." Ichigo said.

"Arigatou, Oni-chan." A little voice said from behind him.

He turned and nodded. The girl walked away. _She looks like Orihime_. He started walking again. Orihime in his mind. He thought why he couldn't take her off his mind. Her smile, her scent, her hair... her body... _NO! Stop thinking of her like that_. He ran the rest of the way. Hoping that the wind will blow away the new feelings in his heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ichigo!" Keigo greeted. "Ohayo!'

"Ohayo" Ichigo replied, bluntly.

Then something big, towered over Ichigo. "Hi." It said

"Chado."

"Kurosaki. Ohayo." Ishida said.

"How's you're recovery?' Chad asked, quietly.

"Good. Thanks to Urahara." Ichigo answered. "It's like it never happened."

Chad nodded in agreement. Keigo begun talking nonsense but Ichigo is half-listening. His attention was somewhere else. _Orihime. She's not there. So is Tatsuki. _Ichigo's beginnning to worry. It's not like her. Then the door opened.

"Hime-chan!" Chiruzu exclaimed. It was followed by Tatsuki's voice. "Keep your hands to yourself. You twisted pervert!"

Ichigo turned his head and saw Tatsuki kicking Chiruzu at the face. And beyond them is Orihime. Standing at the doorway, smiling innocently at Tatsuki's and Chiruzu's antics. Time stopped for Ichigo. His heart was beating wildly, as if it will burst out of his chest. His body ached again, like it did when Aizen hitted him with his attacks. _What's happening to me?_ Then a hand started waving in front of his eyes. Ichigo blinked several times. He's back in reality.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Keigo inquired. "You're spacing out."

"No. I'm fine." He strammered. He hates it when that happens. He doesn't like the weakness. He bowed his head a little bit.

Keigo and Chad exchanged looks. But Ishida shook his head as if to dismiss the topic.

Orihime and Tatsuki walked towards their seats. Ichigo prayed that Orihime wouldn't greet him beacause he's afraid his heart will skip a beat or totally stop if she did. But it seems God isn't listening.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" She greeted him in full volume.

Ichigo felt his face burn. He couldn't look at her straightly. "Ah." Was the only reply he could say.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "Do you have a fever? You're face is so red."

"No. I'm fine." He answered. "Don't worry about me."

She pouted a bit, Ichigo had the urge to hold her but stopped himself. "Okay then Kurosaki-kun." Then she walked to her seat. Ichigo heaved a sigh. He didn't like that at all. The teacher arrived shortly. The class begun to start. But Ichigo's mind is somewhere else. Most of the time his eyes wander to Orihime's direction. Most of the time she's speaking to Tatsuki but sometimes it seems like her mind isn't in her body. She's still the same, yet she's so different.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo stood at the rooftop, sipping his orange juice. He's been observing Orihime's group. Orihime. That's another factor. Why is he calling him Orihime? Even though he haven't called her Orihime out loud since they returned from Hueco Mundo, it's still bothering him. Orihime. It's has a nice ring to it. He like saying it. He gazed down to the group of girls under the tree. Orihime is laughing. Then suddenly she stopped laughing then looked straightly to his direction. Their eyes met. Then she smiled. Ichigo frowned then turned away. She knows he was watching. _I need to talk to her_. He said to himself. He walked towards the staircase.

"Oi! Ichigo where are you going?" Keigo asked, he begun to stand up to stop Ichigo.

"let him go." Ishida said, knowingly. "He has something to do."

"You know where he's going?" Keigo asked, amused

"Yes."Ishida replied, curtly.

Keigo turned his head towards Chad. Chad nodded.

"Even you Chado!?" Keigo excalimed. "Am I still part of this group. Why am I the only one who doesn't know?"

But both Ishida and Chad ignored him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ichigo's feet barely touched the groud as he walked towards Orihime's group. But as he approached them he couldn't bring himself to talk so he decided to just wait for Orihime in dismissal time. He just stood there for the remaining lunch time watching them. The rest of the day ended fast for Ichigo. He was excited about talking to Orihime yet nervous at the same time.

"That's all for today!" The teacher said, quite enthusiastically. "Don't forget your assignments"

The students begun filing out of the room. Ichigo was the first one out. He didn't really want to miss Orihime.

He stood there at the gates waiting. The sun, as orange as his hair was setting at the horizon. Then there she was walking, skipping a little after sometime. She seems very happy. Ichigo smiled a little. He mustered all his courage. He never thought that fighting Hollows will be easier than talking about what he feels. He cleared his throat. Orihime looked up to him.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said, with a smile.

"Ano... Where's Tatsuki?" He asked, he was thankful that the sun had cast an orange light and his red face wasn't too noticable.

"Ah... she has Karate practice. So I have to go home alone." She explained, downcasted.

"Could I walk you home?" He asked.

Orihime smiled, then nodded. "I would love that Kurosaki-kun."

They begun walking. Silence ensued between them. Ichigo wanted to end it.

"Orihime..." He begun, stopping in his tracks.

"Ne?" Orihime replied, stopping as well.

He walked in front of her. She looks enigmatic. Her face was illuminated by the sun's final rays. He wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let go. He wanted time to stop in that moment. He caught the scent of her hair.

"Call me Ichigo... Orihime." Ichigo whispered, he was afraid that Orihime will be scared if he talked loudly.

"Ku... Ichigo-kun." Orihime said. Her head rested on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled. That sounded better.

The End

A/n: Whew! A long one. Hope you like it. It's like Karma. The wheel has turned around. Hehehe. Pls. Read and review. I need to know what to improve on. Structural Reviews again fully appreciated.

I think the next chapter will be in Orihime's point of view. Or both of their point of view. Thank you for reading!

clow-san


	3. Butterfly Kiss

a/n: I would like to thank everybody who has read the last chapter. To my beta, Shadray, thank you for the suggestions! I couldn't have done it without you. I hope this is a better chappie. This is a CCS/Bleach crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Bleach and its characters. But the story is mine

Butterfly Kiss

Clow-san

"I'm not sure about this," A guy around his twenties said. He has messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which has the impression of seriousness.

"But, Syaoran-kun... it will be fun," the girl beside him said, with pleading green eyes.

Syaoran was taken aback. The girl seemed to know how to get him to agree. He sighed, defeated.

"Okay. We'll go, Sakura," he answered.

Sakura smiled. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

Orihime didn't know what she liked best during the autumn season. Maybe it was the cold days, the long holidays, or the upcoming festival. Orihime remembered when Sora was still alive. They would always go to this festival and pray for good fortune. 

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she observed a store window. "Kawaii."

The window features a dress. It was yellow with exquisite trimmings. It also came with a hat and bag. She wondered how she would look like if she wear that type of dress.

"Oh no!" she said, snapping back to reality. "I still haven't bought some sweetbean paste."

She quickly walked to the direction of the market. As soon as Orihime disappeared in the corner, the store door opened.

"I'm glad you came," a woman with long black hair and violet eyes said, with a smile.

"Of course, Tomoyo-chan," the woman with, short, auburn hair said. "This is your first shop."

"What I can't understand is why you bought a store in Karakura, not in Tomoeda," the guy grunted as he ran a hand in his messy brown hair.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"No offense, Daidoji," Syaoran went on. "but it's still a two-hour ride from Tomoeda,"

"Gomenasai Li-kun. But Karakura is still known for its fashion industry," Tomoyo explained

The woman beside Syaoran glared up at him. Syaoran shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't listen to him Tomoyo-chan... he's just grumpy from the ride."

"No, I understand perfectly, Sakura-chan." the black haired woman replied, pleasantly.

"Ano..." Sakura started. "You said the town will have a festival. When's that?"

"This coming Saturday."

* * *

"This Saturday..." Ichigo said while scratching his chin. 

"Hai!" said Orihime "Or you have something to do this coming Saturday," she added, a shadow of disappointment crossed her face.

"No. It's not like that Orihime..."

'Then it's a yes?" Orihime asked, happily.

"Ah."

"I'm glad!" She exclaimed, suddenly jumping onto Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck

Ichigo caught her by suprise. It's been two weeks since they became a couple but he is still amaze by Orihime's antics. She would be acting like a small kid on moment then become so mature the next. But he would have it any other way. He smiled a little. Then Orihime broke the hug.

"This Saturday then, right Ichi-kun. Six o'clock." Orihime said.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll see you at the shrine."

She gave him a big smile. "See you later Ichi-kun."

He watched her go, his hand on his pockets. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture the scene in his mind.

"She's one good catch."

Ichigo shouted in suprise. He was standing face to face with a tall, red-haired guy in retro clothes. "Renji!?! What are you doing here?"

"The festival is coming up. " another voice said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Why? Don't you recognize my voice anymore, Ichigo?" Rukia teased, appearing behind Renji.

"You two!"Ichigo shouted in horror. "Are the other captains here as well?"

"Don't panic Kurosaki. It's just the two of us." Renji said.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Those two meant trouble.

Rukia winked. "Don't worry Ichigo. We wouldn't intrude with your plans.

"What?!? What are you talking about?!?" Ichigo stammered, his face burning with embarrassment.

The two older Shinigamis laughed.

"No plans? Hontoni? " Renji said, in amusement.

"Renji... Ichigo's a bit slow in those matter so bear with him." Rukia replied.

"Stop that you two!" Ichigo yelled, through gritted teeth.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other then laughed.

* * *

"Hmmm... what should I buy?" Orihime asked herself as she walked home. "I'm sure Ichi-kun wouldn't like wasabi and honey in ramen. This is very difficult." 

Orihime was lost in her thought that she didn't see two people coming the same way as she is.

"Ah!" Orihime exclaimed as bumped into something. She fell down, her arm was hurt. "Ouch... "

"Gomen." A voice apologized. Orihime looked up and saw two people. The first one was a guy with messy brown hair. He stood looking worriedly at her. The second one was a woman, shorter that the guy with short auburn hair. The woman's hand was extended. "Gomen" the woman said again this time with a smile.

Orihime reached the lady's hand. Then she stood up.

"Daijobou?" The lady asked, concern.

"Hai. It's nothing really." Orihime said, as she tried to salute. "Ou!"

"Hoe? Your arm is hurt. We need to take care of that." The woman said.

"Arigatou, demo..." Orihime tried to explain.

"Our house is nearby. Onegai." The woman said.

Orihime looked at the couple. They didn't look like bad people at all, then she nodded in agreement.

"Good!" the woman exclaimed, clapping a little. "Come on then."

* * *

The couple's house was very large. It was also very modern and clean. It had a garden. Orihime sat still as the lady wrapped her arm with bandage. The guy had brought some tea into the living room and was sitting quietly acroos them. 

"There! It's fnished." The lady said as she cut the bandage, tying it neatly into place.

"Arigatou." Orihime said, gratefully, caressing the arm.

"Oh... That's nothing!" the lady said, smiling. "By the way... may I know your name?"

"Ah... Inoue Orihime." Orihime replied.

"Inoue-san. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Orihime smiled. Kinomoto-san was very acommodating, but her friend just sat and observed them.

"And that's my boyfriend, Li Syaoran." Sakura said.

Orihime bowed in response.

"You don't have to do that." Syaoran said, embarrassed. "Inoue-san."

"You're new here, right Kinomoto-san?" Orihime asked.

Sakura shook her head. "This is our friend's house. We're only here for the festival."

"The festival? That's great!" Orihime said. "Maybe we could go there together this Saturday and I will tour you around. That will be my payment for the bandaging you did to my arm."

Sakura smiled. "Really? That would be great Inoue-san."

"Ne... This Saturday then... six o'clock at the front of the shrine."

The older woman nodded.

"Great! But I have to go now. See you later, Kinomoto-san, Li-san."

"Be careful." Sakura said as she led Orihime to the door.

"Hai!" Orihime waved.

Orihime began walking again. Li-san reminded him of Ichigo, in some ways they seemed to be very alike. He and Kinomoto-san looked very happy indeed. Both of them were very kawaii and kind. Somehow Orihime felt happy she had met them.

* * *

_Tsk. I'm late_. Ichigo thought as he pulled his coat tighter together. The weather dropped in an incredible rate since that morning. He could actually see his breath in the air. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. It still hadn't changed. He was still late. The shrine came into his view. There are so many people. Families with little children, group of friends and couples in each other arms. He suddenly remebered his family when he saw a child with a teddy bear. He recalled Yuzu asking him for one, he sighed at the thought. They separated in the way to the shirne. His father, Karin and Yuzu went straight to the temple. He saw Orihime standing at the shrine's entrance with a tall guy with brown hair. She was laughing wholeheartedly, as if she was enjoying the conversation. The guy was laughing as well, he tapped Orihime's head lightly. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy_. Who the hell is that?_ He asked himself, walking faster.

* * *

"She's very nice." Syaoran said. "I'm really lucky, " 

Orihime was suprised that Li-san was so funny. She thought he was serious. _I guess you could never really tell until you really know him. _She told herself. Kinomoto-san went to the stand nearby to buy some juice. Orihime said that she should be the one buying but Kinomoto-san insisted that she wanted to do it.

"Who are waiting for again, Inoue-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah. My..." Orihime started but was stop by the sight of a tall, orange haired figure. "There he is!"

Orihime waved to get his attention.

"Ichi-kun." Orihime greeted with smile as soon as Ichigo reached them.

He nodded in response then glared at Syaoran. Orihime immediately noticed the hostility,

"Ah... Ichi-kun... Ano... this is Li-san." Orihime introduced while holding Ichigo's arm.

"Sorry for waiting." Sakura said holding three juice cartons in her arms. "there are so many people."

Orihime was thankful Kinomoto-san arrived. "Ichi-kun, this is Kinomoto-san, Li-san's girlfriend. They're visiting town for the festival."

Ichigo's expression changed quickly. "Nice to meet you."

"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, this Is my boyfriend. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sakura bowed in response while Syaoran merely nodded.

"Come on then. There's so much to see." Orihime said.

* * *

Ichigo could see that Orihime was enjoying herself. She was skipping lightly as she told Kinomoto-san, whom was listening very eagerly, her bizarre stories. He was watching her at the back, walking slowly with Li-san. 

"She's a very nice girl." Syaoran suddenly said.

Ichigo gave him a confused look. Then Syaoran smiled.

"Inoue-san."

"Ah. " he answered, understanding. "She is."

Syaoran smiled at the younger boy. He was about to say something when Sakura called them both. They walked towards the girls.

"Syaoran-kun. I think we should go. Tomoyo-chan is waiting." Sakura said.

"Okay."Syaoran replied shortly.

Sakura turned to Orihime and Ichigo. "Arigatou Inoue-san. Kurosaki-kun. We had a wonderful time."

"Ano... Kinomoto-san, we will meet each again, right?" Orihime asked.

The auburn haired lady smiled and nodded. "You could continue your stories."

"That's good." Orihime replied, cheerfully.

"Okay... Goodbye then." Sakura said, as both she and Syaoran walked away.

Orihime turned to Ichigo. "Where should we go then?"

"I don't..."  
"Ichigo!"

Isshin came flying from nowhere. Ichigo eluded the attack easily, making Isshin land on the ground.

"Daijobou?" Orihime asked, worriedly.

"He's fine." Ichigo scoffed, his arms crossed.

"Is that how you treat your father in front of your girl?" Isshin said, tearfully.

"Is that how a father act in front of his son's girl?" Ichigo retorted.

The bickering started. Orihime stood, not knowing what to do. She wanted to intervene but didn't know how.

"Don't worry about them." A voice at Orihime's back said.

"Karin-san. "

The tomboyish girl's face was in a frown and beside her was an equally lovely brown haired girl.

"Yuzu-chan."

"Konbanwa, Nee-chan." Yuzu greeted with a smile. She's wearing a flowery kimono and carrying a black teddy bear.

"That's a very cute bear, Yuzu-chan." Orihime said. "Where did you get it?"

"Karin-chan gave me this," Yuzu replied, rolling her eyes to Karin. "She won at the rifle stand."

"Rifle stand. You're very good then, Karin-san."

"It's--it's nothing really..." Karin answered, bashfully, fixing her baseball cap.

Orihime smiled. "You're just like Ichi-kun, Karin-san."

"If I'm like him, then kill me."

"That's not a very good thing to say, Karin-chan." Yuzu pouted.

"I'm taking her home." Ichigo's voice said, suddenly, causing the three girl to look at him.

Isshin smiled, mischievously. "Good luck then Ichigo! You got Prote---"

"I SAID I'M TAKING HER HOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Ichigo yelled, yanking Isshin on the stomach, forcing the older man to trouple backwards.

"Ichi-kun..."

"Come on Orihime. " Ichigo said, taking her by the hand. "Before I kill that man."

"Be careful, Oni-chan."

"See you later Ichi-ni."

Ichigo waved one last time, then they begun walking to Orihime's house. The night was young and the moon was bright. The cool breeze was blowing gently. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's. She sighed contentedly. This is the best part of that night.

* * *

They've reached Orihime's apartment shortly. Orihime unlocked the door then turned to Ichigo. 

"Arigatou, Ichi-kun." She said, grinning ear to ear.

Ichigo gave her one of his small smiles.

"I had fun tonight. Even, Kinomoto-san and Li-san seems to have enjoyed the festival. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's nothing Orihime."

The red haired beauty walked near him. "I have something for you."

He raised his eyebrows. "What..."

Orihime tiptoed and brushed her lips to Ichigo's. "Arigatou." She murmured, but she leaned in too much and Ichigo lost his balance. They both fell on the floor with a loud thump. They begun to laugh. Laughing so hard as they laid on the floor, Orihime on top of Ichigo.

"Hay..." she sighed, as their laughter died away.

They gazed at each others eyes. Ichigo lifted his head and pressed his lips into Orihime's, brushing it lightly. Somebody once told him that nothing could beat a person's first kiss.

And they were right.

End

A/n: I hope you liked that. Right now i'm starting to write the next chappie. If you have the time pls give it a review because i love reading reviews. Thank you everybody.

Clow-san+


	4. Snow

A/n: Thank you to all who have read the last chappie! How you will enjoy this one as much as enjoyed the last! Thank you! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Snow

Clow-san

"Ichi-kun! Look out!"

Holding a female ghost in her arms, Orihime yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Hollow's arm crushed on the ground as Ichigo dodged its attack. He repositioned himself in front of it and clutched Zangetsu tightly, frowning "Daijobou, Orihime?"

"I'm fine, Ichi-kun," she said, holding the girl more firmly, "demo, Yuki-chan isn't."

He nodded, and then slightly moved forward. "We need to hurry up then." He looked at the hollow with burning determination. _You're finished, _He thought.

The young shinigami jumped in the sky, holding his soul slayer high in the air, he swung it cutting the hollow into two. It gave one last roar as it vanished into the thin air. Ichigo relaxed his shoulders as he walked towards Orihime and the ghost.

Orihime smiled. "Good job, Ichi-kun."

He returned the smile. He tapped the ghost's shoulder; she looked at him with big, blue eyes. "Are you ready?"

The girl looked at Ichigo then to Orihime. Orihime nodded encouragingly. "It will be alright Yuki-chan." She said with a smile.

"I'm ready Oni-chan." Yuki said, taking her hands off Orihime.

"Ok then," Ichigo said as he put a stamp on the girl forehead. "Go to heaven, Yuki-chan."

A black butterfly flew up from the site. Orihime sighed and looked as it flew away.

"She will be fine." Ichigo comforted, sensing her worry,

Orihime nodded. She watched as Ichigo went back to his body.

"Shall we go home then?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Ichi-kun,"

"Hmm?"

She pointed at the moon. "The weatherman said that it will snow tonight. But the moon is so big and there are no clouds at all."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Since when did the weatherman say the correct thing?" He crossed his arms.

Orihime looked a bit disappointed. She hung her head a bit but quickly shook her head. "Demo, it might snow tomorrow right Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo nodded. "Let's go home. It's too cold here."

The couple walked together. Orihime was skipping lightly while Ichigo had his hands on his pockets.

That day was their 100th day together as a couple. It was a hell of a way to celebrate it. They had been on the way to the movies when that hollow attacked Yuki-chan. Ichigo shook his head at the thought. _It was the right thing to do._ He said to himself.

"Something wrong?" Orihime suddenly asked.

Ichigo jumped in surprise. "Nothing."

They walked passed Ichigo's house. The lights were all off. _It's not that late_. He thought.

Orihime blew at her hands as she rubbed them both together. "Do you think they're asleep Ichi-kun?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Come on. Let's eat inside." He motioned his to the direction of the front door.

The girl raised her hands and shook her head. "I'm not hungry at all!" then her stomach growled, she put her hands down and blushed.

Ichigo shook his head then sighed. He opened the gate. "Let's go."

* * *

Awkward was not the word to describe Orihime's feelings as she sat quietly at the edge of Ichigo's bed. In fact she felt really comfortable. The heat and coziness of the house was a big welcome to her cold cheeks. She looked out of the window; there were still no signs of snow. She sighed. _I guess the weatherman is wrong_. She thought. Then the door opened, Ichigo was standing with a plate of chocolate pudding. He sat beside Orihime and gave her the plate.

"That's the only thing, decent enough to eat." He said. "Yuzu did it so; I guess it will be nice."

She took the plate and smiled. "Arigatou, Ichi-kun."

Ichigo sat with his arms crossed. He watched as Orihime ate the pudding enthusiastically. She raised her head and smiled softly.

"Do you want some Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's yours I'm not hungry."

Orihime looked down on the plate. She scooped some of the pudding and offered it to Ichigo.

"It's good! "

He scratched his head, and then opened his mouth. She put the spoon in it.

"Orihime,"

She looked at him expectantly. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small gift, covered in red and gold wrapper. She put the plate on the desk and took the gift from Ichigo. He looked away to hide his red cheeks. The girl opened it slowly as if she wanted to memorize each layer.

"Wow! Ichi-kun, it's pretty."

She held it up. It was a golden ring; inside its edge were their names. She put it in her finger happily.

"I promised I wouldn't take it off."

He looked at her. She was admiring the ring. She turned her head to his direction and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him gently. He responded more deeply. They broke the kiss. Both of them were out of breath. She smiled. He kissed her again. After that everything went so quickly. Next thing their clothes lay unnoticed at the floor as they lay closely under the nest of blanket. Legs and arms tangled together. Ichigo could feel Orihime breath in his chest. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed her forehead one last time and exhaustion lulled him into sleep.

* * *

"Ichi-kun…"

Ichigo stirred at the sound of the voice. He opened his eyes slowly. Orihime was smiling brightly.

"Orihime…" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Quickly, Ichi-kun it's already snowing."

Snow was the last thing he would like to see now but as he looked at her big, round eyes he knew that this really meant something to her. He sat upright. Orihime was already offering him new clothes. He noticed that she was wearing his sweater.

"Ano… I couldn't find my shirt so I had to borrow this one. Is it okay?"

He bit his lower lip. He blushed at the memory of last night. "Orihime…about last night,"

Orihime smiled widely. "Hurry up Ichi-kun. We need to sneak out before the others wake up. "

He began to dress up, as the red-haired girl looked out at the snow that was falling outside.

"Wow…" she exclaimed, leaning at window pane.

Ichigo looked at the watch. 6:30 am.

"Come Ichi-kun! Mission Sneaking out."

Ichigo sighed. _Orihime is Orihime_.

* * *

They got out quietly as they could. It was still dark outside because of the massive snow clouds. They made their way to the kitchen with no effort at all.

"It's a good thing, they are all as—"Orihime started but was stopped by a figure drinking milk from a glass.

"Karin." Ichigo said, dumbfounded.

Karin stood motionless as she looked at the two teenagers in front of her. Her face emotionless, she drank the remaining milk in her glass and then smirked.

"Good job, Ichi-nii," She said, bluntly.

Ichigo felt his face burn in embarrassment. "I—You… Why are you awake so early?"

But Karin was already walking away.

"Karin."

She turned. "If you want to sneak her out, you better do it now Ichi-nii. If Yuzu and Goat-chin wakes up and saw you two it will be values lesson for you."

Ichigo was taken aback. She was right.

"And Orihime-nee, "she begun, rolling her eyes to the girl beside her brother. "You could keep the sweater; I was the one who gave it to him last year."

Orihime blushed furiously. The tomboyish girl took one last look at the two then entered her room.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. He was lucky it was Karin who saw them. Or it would be disaster.

* * *

"Lovely!" Orihime said happily as she started dancing around.

Ichigo stood still and watched the girl he loves as she turned in circles, catching snow in her hair. She stopped and went near Ichigo. She took his arms and started to make circles.

"Orihime…" He was beginning to feel sick

She laughed. She ended her spinning and smiled at Ichigo.

"Orihime…about last night, I just—"

But Orihime shook her head to dismiss the topic. "It was wonderful Ichi-kun."

He smiled a little and then took Orihime in his arms.

"Thank you Ichi-kun."

She raised her head and tiptoed to plant a kiss on Ichigo's lips. He lowered his head and kissed her back. In the middle of the snow the perfect moment happened.

It was as if time had stopped.

End

A/n: I'm writing the next chapter as of recently. Thank you! God bless… See you guys later! Please send a Review if you have the chance.

Clow-san


	5. Tears

A/n: Sorry for the super- DUPER late update. I've been caught in a whirlwind of assignments and requirements. But when I saw the new opening, I just knew I need to update. Please enjoy. R/R

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Tears

Clow-san

She was crying. Tatsuki knew it, even though the girl on the other end of the line was trying to sound cheerful. _Tsk, that Ichigo bastard made her cry_. Tatsuki thought, angrily, _if I ever saw that…_

"Hmm… Tatsuki-chan, could you come over?" Orihime asked her voice cracking.

"Well of course. I'll be there in a flash." Tatsuki answered. "Okay then bye."

The short-haired girl replaced the receiver. She took her coat and headed outside. Rain clouds were forming threateningly on the gray, dull sky. "That orange head fool is in trouble. " She murmured to herself. "Big trouble." She looked at the sky. The weather was just like this when they had their "talk" at Mister Doughnuts.

* * *

_Start of Flashback_

"What do you mean by that?!?" Ichigo exclaimed, attracting the attention of some nearby customers.

"I'm just making things clear, Ichigo." She replied, quietly

He took a quick glance to Orihime, who was ordering happily at the counter.

"Tatsuki… I-I would never, ever hurt her." He said so seriously it made Tatsuki's head spin.

The dark-haired tomboy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Just be sure of that, because anybody who hurts Orihime gets their ass whoop by me."

The former smirked and sipped his water.

"What did I miss?" Orihime asked, behind her were two waiters, who were struggling with the doughnuts she ordered.

"Nothing, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned a little and nodded.

The red-head sat beside him and smiled brightly. "Let's eat then!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

"How dare he make her cry!" Tatsuki fumed, making a stray cat jump in surprise.

She arrived at Orihime's apartment a moment later. She knocked and found herself being swooped inside the house.

"What happened?"

Orihime bit her lip. She looked bad. Her eyes bloodshot and there were dark circles around for the lack of sleep. As the lightning struck and the thunder rumbled, they sat in the floor in silence. Then at last, for what seemed as an eternity, the rain fell and so did her tears.

"I'm so-sorry for bursting out like that. I- I'm just so worried."

Tatsuki placed her hand firmly on Orihime's shoulder. "It's okay Orihime. I'm sure everything's goanna be alright."

It was still raining outside. The cartons of Chinese food they had eaten were yet to be thrown away. Tatsuki scratched her hair. The girl in front of her was so shaken and so scared. _He could hurt her without even trying._

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said, wiping the last of her tears. "I'm okay now. It's ridiculous but it's been a week since he went to soul society and he hadn't called."

"Not ridiculous at all. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's kicking some monster's butt right now."

Orihime laughed and Tatsuki was relieved.

"Now, let's get some shut eye. I sure you hadn't slept well."

* * *

But for some reason Tatsuki could not sleep. She just lay there motionlessly and stared at the wall. It was as if she was waiting for someone. Then she heard the door opened, she could feel some movements beside her. Orihime stood up and went out of the room.

"Ichi-kun!"

Orihime's voiced rang from the other side of the door. Tatsuki got out of the mattress and walked quickly but quietly to the room's door and opened it slightly. There she saw him. Ichigo was soaking wet, but Orihime did not seemed to mind at all for she nonetheless held him tightly. Tatsuki felt a blush creep in her cheeks. _I shouldn't be watching this_. She thought but could not stop herself anyway.

"Orihime."

"I was worried about you." Orihime said, her voice a little muffled because half her face was buried on Ichigo's neck.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

The red-haired girl withdrew from the embrace and smiled. "I'm just happy you're safe."

He threw his head slightly backwards. "Yeah well, I wouldn't forgive myself if I wasn't"

Orihime giggled a little. Ichigo gazed at her then tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Ah! We should get you out of those clothes. You might catch a cold."

Orihime headed back to the bedroom. Tatsuki hastily went back to bed and covered herself up to eye with the blanket. She saw Orihime as she pulled out a shirt and pajama out of the closet's upper drawer. _Just like I thought_, Tatsuki told herself. _Those were Ichigo's._ She laughed inwardly as her well-endowed best friend left the room.

She yawned. "Now I can sleep in peace. "

* * *

Tatsuki woke up early the next morning. The sun was shining so brightly that the rain last night was nothing but a joke. She turned her head and saw that Orihime was not there. She tiptoed her way out and smirked at the scene before her.

Ichigo was sleeping with his back on the wall and his arms around Orihime's shoulders. Orihime's head was resting peacefully on Ichigo's chest. Tatsuki scoffed a bit. She returned to the bedroom and took the blanket and then she covered the couple. She kneeled down beside Ichigo.

"I'll forgive you now." She whispered. "But don't you ever make her cry again."

With that said Tatsuki left. They could thank her for the privacy later.

end

A/n: Hope you enjoyed that! As much as I love Ichigo and Orihime this way, I would like to see them fight. But I don't know what could cause a major disagreement between them. Any suggestions??? Thank you for reading! See you next update.


End file.
